Tag, You're It
by Markie Mattie Moore
Summary: When Kimberly returned home for the first time in six years, she expected a lot of things; anger from her mother, awkwardness from her brother- something sure hadn't expected? To be turned into a werewolf by the same monster that turned Scott. "You were not attacked by a chupacabra, Kimmy." "Well, it wasn't a frickin' unicorn, I'll tell you that!" (Eventual Parrish/OC)


Summary:When Kimberly returned home for the first time in six years, she expected a lot of things; anger from her mother, awkwardness from her brother- something sure hadn't expected? To be turned into a werewolf by the same monster that turned Scott. "You were not attacked by a chupacabra, Kimmy." "Well, it wasn't a frickin' unicorn, I'll tell you that!"

* * *

Rolling down your tinted window  
Driving next to me real slow, he said  
Let me take you for a joyride  
I've got some candy for you inside

Tag, You're It  
Melanie Martinez

.

.

.

* * *

coming home

second chance at first line

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, dude." Kimberly thanked as she hopped out of the bed of the truck and grabbed her backpack and duffel. Once she made sure she hadn't lost or left anything, she made her way to the front of the drunk.

"It wasn't any trouble," The driver- Adam- insisted. "After what you did for Hannah, you earned it. Be safe now,"

"Will do," She watched as he backed up into the driveway across the street before pulling off towards the end of the road. She gave him one last wave and got a honk of his horn in return before he disappeared around the corner. Now, alone, she turned around to face the large, two story house. In the half decade she had been gone, it had barely changed; the grass was still cut short like her mother liked it and her black car was still parked in front of the house. The only thing that seemed to be missing were the toys and bike that could be found abandoned on the lawn by her younger brother, but- to be fair- that had been six years ago. Kimberly doubted that sixteen year old Scott still played with Beyblades, action figures and still put cans on the pack wheel of his bike to make it sound like a motorcycle. If he was anything like she had been at that age, he probably spent all his time either with one person or at home with their mother.

"C'mon, Kimberly," She sighed to herself. "Don't be a little bitch. You made a promise; time to keep it." With one last breath, she started up the steps to the walkway before continuing up the path and onto the porch. Stopping in front of the door, she rang the doorbell quickly so she wouldn't have any time to talk herself out of it.

"One second!" She heard a woman's voice call from inside and she instantly knew it was her mother. Kimberly could never forget her mother's voice. _Oh, God,_ Kimberly thought. _I'm gonna be sick._ However, before she could even think about running away, the front door opened to reveal her mother. Six years had added a few wrinkles and elongated her long, curly black hair, but- to Kimberly- Melissa McCall hadn't aged a day since they last saw one another.

"Kimmy?" Now, when she decided to come home, Kimberly hadn't known what to expect which had caused her overactive imagination to go wild. Scenarios of yelling and screaming between her mother and herself had gone through her head, then ones of uncontrollable crying on both their parts. Next had been the scenario where one of them passed out and lastly...lastly had been the most likely and most heartbreaking scenario; the one where her mother said would slam the door in her face.

Her mother hadn't said anything in almost a whole minute so Kimberly took it upon herself. "Hi, mom." She tried to smile. "I'm so sorry for-" But she was cut off when her mother threw her arms out and pulled Kimberly into a bone crushing hug. It was as if she were afraid that she loosened her hold by even a fraction, Kimberly would disappear again. She could understand though, which was why her own hold was so tight.

Kimberly didn't know how long they stood there, just holding each other, but it couldn't have been more than a few moments before the sound of feet clambering down the stairs.

"Mom, I can't find the car keys!" Kimberly and Melissa pulled away from one another and Kimberly saw Scott stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Kimberly...?"

Kimberly mustered up a smile for him. "Hey, Scotty." She greeted. He didn't say anything. "I'm home." Much like she had with her mother, Kimberly feared the worst from Scott; he had been only ten years old when she ran away and she knew that couldn't have been easy for him to deal with on top of their parents divorce and having to live with their dad. He probably hated her.

"...You're home," He stated lightly and Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah," She said. "I am-oomph!" Was the noise she made when Scott surged forward and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She hadn't even seen him move, but wrapped her arms around him. "You're taller than me now," She pointed out, noting that he had- at least- half a foot on her. She was just fortunate to be as tall as her mother. "You gonna have to give me time to catch up."

Scott pulled back. "Are you staying?" He asked immediately. Kimberly's eyes flicked from him to their mother who looked like she wanted to know the answer just as much- if not more- as Scott.

"Yeah," She nodded, looking back to her little brother. "I'm staying...for good." Scott hugged her again and she squeezed him tight. Over his shoulder, she looked at her mother who looked as if she might just begin crying at the sight of her children back together again. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter. What did you all think?**


End file.
